


[unfinished] cherish

by exovelvetkims



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetkims/pseuds/exovelvetkims
Summary: inspired cbx's cherish





	[unfinished] cherish

**Author's Note:**

> inspired cbx's cherish

it’s always been their thing. 

the late night drives. 

wherein they drive around the city, either talking about what happened during the day, sometimes stopping by fast food drive-thrus or maybe, simply listening to the chill music playing on the radio 

the late night drives started when yixing was gifted a car by his parents when he turned 21. 

that time, him and junmyeon were the best of friends, always by each other’s side. whenever you see junmyeon, yixing would be somewhere nearby and vice versa 

they’d even get teased by their friends on campus. 

“junmyeon hyung, i thought you’re with your boyfriend” 

sehun would say and junmyeon would blush as a reaction but would stutter as he answers 

“w-we’re not together, sehun. shut up” 

and then when yixing would show up, he would put his arm around junmyeon. 

“sehun, stop teasing your hyung like that. you’re making him uncomfortable” yixing would say casually but deep inside, he really wants that statement to be true. 

“if you stop bothering him sehunnie, i’ll treat you to bubble tea, later.” 

“really hyung?! okay okay i’ll stop now…. i’ll bother minseok hyung then. see you lovebirds later!” sehun winks at them before running away 

yixing awkwardly chuckles while junmyeon reddens even more without yixing noticing 


End file.
